


From Ice and Fire

by perdistempon



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: (super unrealistic i know), F/M, a simple oneshot about jon and daenery's future kids, everyone is happy, they rule the 7 kingdoms together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 09:16:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11780061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perdistempon/pseuds/perdistempon
Summary: a short piece about jon and daenery's future children





	From Ice and Fire

**Author's Note:**

> this started with a bunch of headcanons on http://princessdany.tumblr.com/ (i suggest you go there first and read about these heacanons to get a little bit of background) it really got out of hand, these aren't even real characters but i would give my life for them

“I knew I’d find you here, Lya.” Lyanna looked up from her book at the sound of her brother’s voice. Tyrion was standing solemnly at the other end of the bookcase, Brandon circling his legs.

“Tyrion,” she greeted him, a smile on her face. She couldn’t remember the last time she’d seen him: he was usually locked up in his room. She closed the book she was reading delicately. They were in a corner of the library oft ignored. It had become a secret paradise of hers, and Tyrion was the only other person who knew about it.

“What were you reading about?” He asked, though it sounded more like a formality than a question born of serious curiosity. Tyrion’s words always sounded like a formality.

“The conquering,” she answered. “That is, the first one.”

“Gathering more facts about Visenya for our sister?” He asked, a hint of a smile on his lips. Lya wondered if he meant it as a joke or not.

“Something like that,” she responded. “And you’ve come out of hiding at last.”

A smile definitely flicked across his face for a moment, though it was gone as quickly as it came. “Missandei’s home. That’s why I’ve come to get you, actually.”

Lya brightened up immediately. The twins were 11 years older than her and though Robb spent most of his time at King’s Landing or at Dragonstone, Missandei had married Balon Greyjoy, Yara’s son, when Lyanna was only 8. After that, she’d spent most of the time trying to establish the Greyjoys as a trading power, in the footsteps of Yara herself, and was always in some distant land or another. Lyanna hadn’t seen her in 2 years, when she’d set off for a trip to Meereen, still in the possession of the Second Sons.

“You could have lead with that,” she exclaimed. She jumped up, ignoring the book still sitting on the table, and rushed towards him as quickly as she possibly could in her dress. “Where is she?”

“In the throne room.” Tyrion told her. Now knowing her destination, she hurried to get out of the library as quickly as possible.

\---

Though she grew up constantly seeing her mother upon the Iron Throne, Lyanna had never quite gotten used to the sight. Queen Daenerys always looked impossibly beautiful upon the monstrous thing, even as she grew older. There was something about how she sat upon all those swords that made her look divine, almost like a goddess.  
When Lyanna rushed into the throne room, her mother was sitting upon the throne and Missandei was standing underneath it. Her hair, as dark as Lyanna’s, was wild, barely contained to the braid Missandei had tried to wrangle into it. She stood straight and proud, as confident as Lya remembered her. 

Missandei turned around briefly at the sudden intrusion, as did everyone. Lya stood there for a moment, staring at her. She was struck with the sudden desire to ignore all decorum and run across the room and fling herself into her sister’s arms. She quickly gathered herself, though, and briskly walked across the room, clinging to the walls, to join her father, Robb, and Rhaella. 

“Tell me, Missandei, that you plan to stay awhile,” their mother asked from upon her throne, and Missandei turned her attention back to her.

“I do plan on it, Your Grace, though you know I have too much of a wandering spirit to make any promises,” she told her with a smile. Daenerys smiled back at her and then stood and began to descend the throne. 

When she finally reached her daughter, she enveloped her in her arms and Missandei hugged her back tightly. As Lya reached her place next to Rhaella, she noticed her whisper something into Missandei’s ear and Missandei smiled brightly. 

They withdrew after a minute and Daenerys dismissed court promptly. They stood there talking to each other and Lyanna finally ran to her sister. 

Missandei laughed as her arms found her way around Lya’s body. Lyanna hugged her tightly, never wanting to let her go.

“Oh, Lya! You’ve grown so tall,” Missandei commented when she finally pulled back. It was true - Lyanna had finally reached Robb’s height and was a smidge taller than Missandei now. She wasn’t quite Tyrion’s height, who was the tallest of all of them, an irony that was not lost on their Uncle Tyrion.

“Don’t mention it around Rhae,” Lyanna told her in a whisper. “She’s oh so jealous.”

“I heard that!” Rhaella exclaimed as she elbowed Lya lightly. She was the smallest of them, only coming up to Lya’s chest. 

Missandei wasn’t paying much attention to their interaction, however, for she’d already spotted Robb and had thrown herself into a hug. They remained close together and Lyanna just watched them, a soft smile on her face. She wondered what it was like to have a sibling so close in age - Rhaella, who was the second youngest, was still 6 years older than her. 

Then Lyanna noticed Missandei whisper in Robb’s ear and his eyes went wide. When they drew back, Missandei made a whispering motion with her finger and Robb nodded, though she could have sworn that Robb’s eyes had darted to her stomach.

Lyanna furrowed her brows. Could it be that - no. She must be misreading the signs. Uncle Tyrion had always told her that she was the most perceptive of her siblings, however, and always reminded her to trust her gut.

“I’m very tired from my journeys,” Missandei told everyone. “I’m afraid I must be retiring to my chambers now.” Rhaella groaned at her words and Robb frowned silently.

Lyanna thought the statement weird - Missandei was second in tirelessness only to Rhaella if she remembered correctly, but before she could comment on it, her mother made an announcement.

“Let your sister rest,” she told them. “We will all be dining in my chambers tonight and you can pester her with questions then. Somebody do let Tyrion know.”

Lyanna watched Missandei closely. Her physique seemed relatively unchanged, but that didn’t necessarily discount her theory. She made a mental note to ask about it after dinner and set off to the library, hoping she’d run into Tyrion on the way so she could inform him of the dinner.

\---

Daenerys sat at the head of the table, Jon directly to her right. Tyrion sat next to him, and Rhaella next to him. Lyanna sat opposite of Rhaella and Robb was seated to her left. Normally Robb would have sat next to their mother, as he was her heir, but she’d insisted Missandei sit next to her, as she hadn’t seen her in a while.

Missandei was currently rattling on about run-ins with some slavers, who she’d threaten to set aflame in order them to relinquish their slaves. Daenerys looked at her proudly, an almost sad smile on her face.

“I remember my days breaking chains,” she commented, sounding like she missed it. “I’m glad you’ve continued the tradition.”

“Somebody had to,” Missandei responded with a proud smile. “I haven’t forgotten Aunt Missandei’s stories.”

“That sounds amazing,” Lyanna said with a sigh. “I want to make as big of a difference someday.”

“I’m sure you will,” Missandei told her. “Don’t worry, I didn’t start doing anything of note until I was twenty.” 

“And besides, how could the smartest girl in the world not do anything of note?” Robb asked, smiling at her. Lyanna blushed. She knew she was smart, but she wasn’t convinced she was as smart as everyone said she was.

“It just won’t be from dragonback,” Rhaella commented with a smile and Lyanna rolled her eyes at her.

“Rhaella,” their father said in a low voice, clearly meant as a warning.

“I don’t see what the appeal is,” Lyanna said in a matter-of-fact voice.

“I suppose there isn’t any when you vomit every time you leave the ground,” Robb commented, causing Missandei to laugh. Lyanna blushed. When she was just five, Robb and Missandei had tried to get her to fly on Rhaegar’s back and her lunch had come out on his face. They never let her live it down.

“I can’t help it,” she said defensively.

“Alright, that’s enough. Leave your sister alone,” Jon said and the children quickly looked as somber as Tyrion at his tone.

“I have an announcement to make,” Missandei said after a moment of silence. She shared a quick, knowing look with Robb and touched her hand to her stomach. That moment confirmed Lyanna’s theory and she smiled brightly.

“You’re with child!” She exclaimed, unable to contain herself. Missandei glanced at her and for a moment Lya was afraid she was going to be mad, but then she smiled.

“Robb,” she said, turning to him with an accusatory look.

“I didn’t tell her,” he insisted and Missandei burst into laughter.

“Oh, Lyanna, you really are the brightest person in all the 7 kingdoms,” Missandei commented.

“You are with child, then?” Their mother asked and she nodded. The whole room had been silent during the short exchange but now it burst into noise, everyone trying to congratulate Missandei and wrangle information out of her all at once.

Jon and Tyrion were the only ones who remained silent, though both were smiling lightly, and after a moment Jon managed to get everyone to quiet down.  
“That’s wonderful, Missandei,” he said.

“It is. Congratulations, Missy.” It was the first time Tyrion had talked since the beginning of dinner and his words sounded truly genuine, a rarity for him. 

She thanked the both of them, rubbing her stomach lightly. “What are you going to name it?” Rhaella asked in a demanding tone.

“Well, we’re not sure yet, but if it’s a girl, we were toying with the idea of naming her Visenya,” Missandei informed them and Rhaella made a noise which sounded an awful lot like a squeal, which was a rarity for her. 

The roar of conversation quickened up again and Lya smiled. She’d missed Missandei. She’d missed these conversations, even though she hadn’t realized it. Even though she was so much younger than the rest of her family, she knew that she wouldn’t have her family be any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> i haven't written/finished anything in so long but inspiration strikes in weird places and times


End file.
